<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Poppies by Roannieeeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456620">Red Poppies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee'>Roannieeeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots by Roannieeeee [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own anything.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots by Roannieeeee [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Poppies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duender/gifts">Duender</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry felt the first chest pain the moment Voldemort fell on the floor from his own, rebounded killing curse. As the reason for the chest pains clicked in his head, he stared at the body of Voldemort-no, Tom, and watched, <em>hoped</em> that the human body of Tom would rise with every breath that the man would take. Taking a deep breath, he walked away from the body. </p><p>He has no time to mourn for himself at the moment. There were too many things that are needed to be done.</p>
<hr/><p>A week after Voldemort's defeat, Harry Potter coughed up his first petal.</p><p>A gorgeous blood red petal, one  that reminded him of his soulmate's gaze. He knew that the red eyes were Tom's real eyes, an inherited eye colour from the Slytherin Family Line. </p><p>He was able to hide the petals from everyone around him, much to his surprise. He never was a good liar, after all.</p>
<hr/><p>A two weeks after Voldemort's defeat, when he coughed up his first full flower, Ginny found out. She was with him in the Black Library, trying to get rid of the dangerous books that needed to be removed.  </p><p>They were together, a relationship that they both knew was created from peer pressure and the need of companionship after the war.</p><p>Ginny watched with wide eyes as Harry coughed his first full flower, a blood red poppy, unable to hide it.</p><p>"How long has this been going on, Harry?!" Ginny nearly screamed. She would've alerted the others had they not been alone at Grimmauld Place.</p><p>"A week since the first petal, two weeks since the first chest pain... I'm sorry Ginny." He replied, keeping his gaze at the poppy in his hand. He was ashamed, of hiding such an important thing. He loved Ginny, although the love might not be romantic. Seeing the horror and pain in her face hurt him. </p><p>"A full bloom in one week... Harry that means your soulmate is dead..." she said, tears filling her eyes for the pain her friend is going through.</p><p>"I know. I was destined to end him after all." He stated, smiling at her sadly. </p><p>There was no way that he could cushion the identity of his soulmate.</p><p>"He...he was your soulmate... Oh I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so sorry." Ginny said as she hugged him. Not too tight, but still tighter than normal. It made him feel safe, the same way tight areas always do. Tight areas reminded him of his cupboard, where the Dursleys could not reach him. Tight spaces was safe for him.</p>
<hr/><p>A week passed after that and Harry can feel the roots spreading in his lungs. It was easy for him to feel, considering how small his body was. </p><p>Days passed and the coughs became more frequent.</p><p>A petal coughed up here.</p><p>A full bloom coughed up there.</p><p>Ginny stayed with him through it all, helping him hide and giving him the privacy he needed. </p><p>Luna found out next, a month after the first chest pain. </p><p>She didn't say anything, just smiled at him sadly as she held both him and Ginny in her arms, humming a lullaby that she remembered from before her mum passed away.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry knows, he can see the gazes and looks passed between Luna and Ginny.</p><p>He knows that they're meant to be. And so he told them to go and be happy.</p><p>But they knew that he needs them more at the moment. They said no, and argued long enough that Harry just agreed and let them be.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione found out next, a month later.</p><p>Harry had been too weak to leave his bed in Grimmauld Place. The coughing finally caught up to him, and the roots were compressing his lungs and and were close to his heart. His magic was the only thing that was helping him survive. Luna and Ginny were beside him, taking care of him. The entire Weasley Family, save for Charlie who was back in Romania, was in Grimmauld to visit him while he was bedridden. </p><p>Hermione's screeching alerted the entire house full of guests, people he considered his family. She just walked in to his room and saw the red poppy that Harry just coughed up. She stood in disbelief and horror as she stared at the flower that was on Harry's hand. Harry's blood was hardly noticeable as the shade of it was the same as the petals.</p><p>"How do you have a bloomed seed if Ginny's here? And with you?" Molly said, her tone suggesting that Harry was just acting, trying to find a way out of what she considered his obligation to them. </p><p>Ginny, Luna and Harry just smiled sadly. Ginny's eyes however, held irritation towards her mother.</p><p>"I'm not Harry's soulmate, Mother. He's not mine either, as mine is Luna. She is also my girlfriend." Ginny said, frowning at her mother. The young redhead never liked her mother's constant efforts to force her and Harry together. They are not together anymore, not since she found Luna, but they both decided to stay with Harry to care for him.</p><p>They all tried to get him to remove the seed, screaming and practically forcing him to do so. Some, genuinely wanted him safe and alive while some wanted him alive long enough to pass on his legacy. </p><p>And his money, not that they would admit it.</p><p>Hermione was the loudest of them all, terror gripping her heart as the thought of losing her first and best friend leaving her behind.</p><p>"No, Hermione. If I remove the seed, I will end up like Voldemort, Grindlewald or Severus. I know you will say that I will still stay the same, you know, it's not. It's been proven that the person will not be the same after the removal of the seed. Getting rid of the seed will turn me into a cold, emotionless husk. I do not want that. It... it is time for me to go, Hermione. I have avoided Lord Death one too many times. It's time I face him." Harry said, smiling at his best female friend, before stunning them all to sleep with the help of Luna and Ginny.</p>
<hr/><p>Despite not feeling well enough, he knew his time was running out. So he gathered all his strength and left for the ministry for a speech.</p><p>His final one, he thinks as he walked in and asked the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, for an emergency press conference.</p><p>His last words to the Magicals were his apologies, as he spoke through his coughs of red poppies.</p><p>That he couldn't stay long enough.</p><p>That he wasn't strong enough to get the seed removed.</p><p>That he is banning the removal of the seed once it has bloomed.</p><p>That he was removing the knowledge of the seed out of everyone's head, and that he was sacrificing himself to avoid anyone from having such thoughts ever again.</p><p>It was a painful decision.</p><p>But he knew, they all knew the consequences of the removal.</p><p>He smiled sadly as the people objected the banning and sent the remaining magic he has left, asking Lady Magic to permanently ban and destroy process of the removal of the seed, removing the memories of the procedure in <em><strong>everyone's</strong></em> mind through his sacrifice. </p><p>His sacrifice would cause deaths should people decide to reject their mates rather than give them a chance, but that would lessen the amount of apathy that would develop in the world.</p><p>One that the Lady had gladly allowed if the humming in their magic were something to go by.</p>
<hr/><p>Luna apparated him back in his room after he was done, knowing that her friend only has minutes left.</p><p>If he had not used his magic, we would have days left. But after using up the only thing that was keeping him alive, he only had minutes left.</p><p>Everyone was awake from being stunned, watching Harry sadly as he coughed his last few breaths as the roots squeezed his heart and lungs. Tears were flowing down everyone's eyes.</p><p>His last words to his family were his thanks.</p><p>Thanks for supporting him.</p><p>Thanks for being there for him.</p><p>Thanks for being his family.</p><p>Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the saviour, coughed his last breath with a smile, closing his eyes as he peacefully took his last, painful breath.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Harry Potter opened his eyes again and met a blank face and uncertain red eyes that were practically glistening with unshed tears.</p><p>"Hello, Tom." Harry said, softly smiling at his soulmate. It had taken him just around two months to succumb to the strangling of the roots, yet he felt happy.</p><p>"Harry... I'm so sorry. Dumbledore, he convinced me to-" Tom Marvolo Riddle said, sadness and guilt seeping through his cold, blank mask.</p><p>"Shh, we're free from all that now, are we not? I forgive you. It was not your fault. How about we just, let it go and move forward? Greet Lord Death together and with a smile?" Harry said, his fingers running on the red eyed man's cheek. He knew, of course, what the old man had manipulated Tom to do. After all, no one truly wanted to rid themselves of the seed.</p><p>"Okay... Okay." Tom said with a smile, before holding Harry's hand, meeting the younger's lips with a soft, chaste kiss.</p><p>Together, they walked towards the light, hands clasped together tightly, and chests light, smiles on their faces with their eyes mirroring the joy in their hearts. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this!</p><p>To those that do not know, from my understanding, Hanahaki is a fictional disease where a person has a seed in their lungs, one that grows and blooms if the love is unrequited or one sided.</p><p>In this story, instead of love being one sided or unrequited, I chose to link it to soulmates. The flower blooms when<br/>the person's soulmate dies, or rejects them after the younger of the pairing turned 16. Age really doesn't matter much when it comes to soulmates, as long as the pair that are involved are at the age of 17 or older.</p><p>Lady Magic choose soulmates, and they'll know who their soulmate is once the younger met the older at the age of 17, when the wix's magic matures into adulthood.</p><p>Harry defeats Voldemort at the age of 18, and this is the reason why Voldemort gets killed by his own curse: Soulmates cannot voluntarily or intentionally kill each other. Voldemort, due to his insanity and the fact that his soul was too damaged to actually stop and reconsider, did not recognize his soulmate. </p><p>Yes, Neither knew until the last battle, but Lady Magic had chosen them for each other despite the large age gap, and interfered.</p><p>Dumbledore convinced both Snape and Riddle that getting rid of the seed is the best idea, and it turned Riddle into a power and control hungry psychopath while it turned Snape into a man that hates everything, especially Harry, who was Lily's son, the woman that triggered his seed to bloom. Lily was not Snape's soulmate, but Dumbledore cursed Snape, making the dour man think that she was, then convinced him to remove the seed.</p><p>Anyways,</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Love, Roannieeeee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>